cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith is a 2005 epic space opera film of the Star Wars series. It is the sixth entry into the series and is the third chapter chronologically. The film follows Anakin Skywalker in the final days of the Clone Wars, as he goes down the path of becoming the Sith lord, Darth Vader and helping to create the Galactic Empire. Plot Six years after the Battle of Geonosis, which began the Clone Wars, these Clone Wars have been raging in the galaxy ever since, with the Jedi leading Republic Clone Trooper armies in battle with the Separatists. Eventually, Separatist forces lead by General Grievous assault Coruscant in order to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine. While Separatist Battle Droid ground forces lead by Jango Fett assault Coruscant and capture Palpatine, bringing him to Grievous' command ship, Jedi Knights Kobi-Ben Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker lead Republic fleet in counter assaulting the Separatist fleet in orbit above Coruscant, leading to a ferocious battle in Coruscant's orbit. With the Republic space forces fighting the Separatist fleet in much vicious fighting above Coruscant, Kenobi and Anakin fight past Separatist fighters and then they and Clone Trooper gunships assault Grievous' command ship. Landing in the hangar, Kenobi, Anakin and the Clone Troopers fight in a vicious battle with the Battle Droids in the hangar, then they keep fighting past Battle Droids throughout the ship until they find Palpatine in the observation deck, they are confronted by Grievous and Fett, and Anakin and Kenobi fight Grievous and Fett in a vicious Lightsaber duel. However, as Fett is about to kill Anakin, Kenobi shoots and kills Fett, but Grievous manages to escape with Palpatine in an spare ship. As Grievous' command ship is heavily damaged in a battle with a Republic cruiser, Anakin and Kenobi pilot the ship to safely crash land on Coruscant, while the Republic fleet fights off the Separatist fleet. On Coruscant, while reuniting with Amidala, Anakin learns that Amidala is pregnant with his children, and while excited, Anakin soon starts having visions of Amidala dying in childbirth, causing him to worry. As this goes on, Anakin starts severely questioning the wisdom of the Jedi Council, disagreeing with them on several decisions and believing them to be abandoning their own values and code. Palpatine has left instructions to appoint Anakin as his representative on the Council, but due to Anakin's closeness with the Chancellor, the Council offers him the rank of master if he spies on the Chancellor once he returns, which further fuels Anakin to start losing faith in the Council. Knowing this, Palpatine manages to use a hologram to contact and tempt Anakin with secret knowledge of the Dark Side of the Force, including the ability to save loved ones from dying. Jedi grand master Yoda advises Anakin on how to handle the situation, but his worry and disillusion only grows. Kenobi and Anakin keep fighting in fierce battles on Kashyyk and Saliucami with help from Ki-Adi Mundi, while Jedi Knights Hithi Fistei and Tsui Choi lead Clone Trooper force to defend the planet Felucia. Eventually finding Grievous on the desert planet Meridian, Kenobi leads a force of Clone Troopers to assault Meridian with Anakin. With the Jedi and Clone Troopers fighting in vicious battles and skirmishes with Battle Droids on Kashyyk, Saliucami, Mygeeto and Felucia in much vicious fighting, Kenobi eventually finds Grievous, who is conversing with Sith Lord, Darth Tyranus. While Tyranus leaves, Kenobi and Anakin confront and fight Grievous in a fierce Lightsaber duel in front of Palpatine, while Clone Troopers assault Meridian, fighting the Battle Droid forces in a vicious battle. As the Clone Troopers keep fighting the Battle Droids in fierce battles and skirmishes on Meridian, Kenobi is overpowered while fighting Grievous, so Anakin attacks and subdues Grievous, then at Palpatine's urging, Anakin executes Grievous while Tyranus, who witnesses the event, flees Meridian. Anakin returns Palpatine to Coruscant while Kenobi and his Clone Troopers keep fighting the Battle Droids on Meridian. Returning to Coruscant, as Anakin is disagreeing with the decisions of the Jedi Council, Palpatine tempts Anakin by finally revealing himself as Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, and stating that only he has the knowledge to save Amidala. Anakin reports the Chancellor's treachery to Mace Windu, who later confronts Sidious, engaging him in a Lightsaber duel, and ultimately seemingly subdues the Sith Lord. However, fearing he might lose Amidala, Anakin intervenes on Sidious' behalf, allowing Sidious to kill Windu. Horrified, Anakin retreats to a room, unsure of his allegiance, but Sidious follows Anakin and, despite Anakin initially furious of Sidious tricking him, Sidious skillfully manipulates Anakin and reminds him of the corruption of the Jedi Council, with Windu's assassination attempt to be an example of it, and also reminds him he needs Sidious' teachings to save Amidala. As such, Anakin pledges himself to Sidious and becomes his Sith apprentice, and Sidious now dubs Anakin as Darth Vader. Sidious issues an order for Clone Troopers to kill the Jedi, and as the vicious fighting rages on Kashyyk, Saliucami and Felucia in fierce battles, Fistei and Choi are killed, though Mundi escapes and returns to the Jedi temple, while Clone Troopers lead by Vader storm the temple and slaughter the Jedi. Mundi fights off the Clone Troopers to defend a group of younglings, but Vader fights Mundi and executes him in front of Senator Bail Organa, who escapes while Vader leaves the younglings to the fate of the Clone Troopers. While the fierce battle rages on Meridian, as Kenobi and his Clone Troopers are fighting the Battle Droids, Kenobi is betrayed by his own troops, but he manages to escape and regroup with Yoda. Meanwhile, to the horror of Amidala and Organa, Sidious transforms and reorganizes the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire and declares himself Emperor in an address to the Galactic senate, all while Vader goes to the volcanic planet of Mustafar and slaughters all the remaining Separatist leaders, effectively ending the Clone Wars. Kenobi and Yoda make their way into the Jedi Temple and see the results of the massacre of the Jedi, seeing that the fallen Mundi was killed by a Lightsaber. Searching the archives, they see that Anakin himself is behind the massacre and Mundi's death, and that he has become Darth Vader. Though reluctant, Kenobi searches for Vader, confronting Amidala and learns that she is actually Anakin's wife. Unable to convince her to reveal Vader's location, Kenobi stows aboard Amidala's ship as she travels to Mustafar, and to her horror, learns that everything Kenobi told her is true. Amidala begs Vader to leave the Dark Side, but he refuses, and enraged upon seeing Kenobi, chokes her into unconsciousness. As Kenobi and Vader face off, Yoda confronts Sidious and fights him in a furious Lightsaber duel, which ends in a stalemate and ends with Yoda retreating with Organa. Kenobi fights Vader in a ferocious Lightsaber duel, which ends with Kenobi slicing off most of Vader's limbs and leaving him by the bank of a lava river, where he is horribly burnt. As Kenobi leaves the planet with Amidala, sensing Vader is in danger, Sidious travels to Mustafar and finds the wounded Vader, bringing him back to Coruscant and fitting him in a black armored suit, and Sidious explains to Vader that he killed Amidala in his rage. Retreating to Tatooine, Amidala gives birth to twins Luke and Leia before she dies, and it is decided to separate the twins to conceal them from the Sith. While Yoda exiles himself to Dagobah, Organa takes and raises Leia on Alderaan while Kenobi takes Luke to give to Owen Lars on Tatooine. Kenobi is then visited by the spirit of his old master, Kui-Gon Jinn. Kenobi asks why he believed Anakin to be capable of being a great Jedi, to which Jinn finally reveals that Anakin is actually his son, whom he had with Shmi before he was forced to leave her and wanted to give him a better life. Jinn proceeds to teach Kenobi the ways of retaining consciousness after dying, then Kenobi and Jinn's spirit then watch Owen with Luke as they watch the sunset on Tatooine. Cast * Ewan MacGregor as Kobi-Ben Kenobi * Hayden Christensen as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader * Natalie Portman as Queen Amidala Naberrie * Ian McDiarmid as Chancellor Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious * Samuel L. Jackson as Mace Windu * Frank Oz as Yoda * Ahmed Best as Darth Tyranus * Christopher Lee as General Grievous * Temuera Morrison as Jango Fett * Anthony Daniels as C-3P0 * Kenny Baker as R2-D2 * Warwick Davis as R4-G17 * Jimmy Smits as Senator Bail Organa * Tim Rose as Captain Relus Gialbar * Silas Carson as Ki-Adi Mundi * Liam Neeson as Kui-Gon Jinn Trivia Category:Star Wars Category:Films